1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game apparatus including a game playing surface having a water ejection device disposed at the center thereof, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
In particular, the present invention relates to a game apparatus employing a game playing surface having provided thereon a continuous peripheral path divided into playing spaces. Players employ playing tokens which are moved along the path of playing spaces to an ultimate win position. The water ejection device is used during the course of the game and is triggered by a valve member operable by the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In present times, with a great deal of leisure time being at the disposal of most individuals and especially children, there has developed a need for game apparatus which are entertaining, thrilling and unusual. Although a host of prior art games are available, most of such games are quite mundane, and incapable of providing unusual and exciting entertainment.
Illustrative of prior art game apparatus is the "ELECTRIC PICKLE JAR GAME" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,436 issued in 1970 to Breslow; the "BOARD GAME APPARATUS" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,522 issued in 1973 to Hodan III; the "BOARD GAME APPARATUS" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,531 issued in 1974 to King et al.; and the "CHANCE CONTROLLED MATCHING GAME" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,525 issued in 1976 to Faintuch et al.
The present invention eliminates the disadvantages and shortcomings of the conventional prior art game apparatus by providing a game apparatus which includes a water ejection device which provides for unusual, refreshing, and exciting game entertainment which is especially appealing to children, but also appealing to adults.